Many carpet washing devices are known in the art. The various known devices always have to balance the wear on the carpet with the amount of cleaning provided. Many carpet cleaning devices have rotating brushes to scrub the carpet, however, this causes wear of the carpet fibers. In prior art carpet washing devices the water jet was given access to the base of the carpet pile by moving brushes contacting the carpet pile and moving to one side, allowing the water jets access to the base of the carpet pile. This contact of the brushes with the carpet pile increases wear on the carpet and can damage the carpet over time. The present design eliminates or reduces the manual friction of the carpet caused by the brushes.
Carpet cleaning devices that merely spray water on which is then vacuumed up are known, however this are generally less effective in getting dirt out of the carpet, particularly out of pile of the carpet.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.